User talk:Darrylb500
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Darrylb500! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:Darrylb500" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 18:13, October 30, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 03:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, got a message in regards to my 40years photo for the Forty Years of Science Fiction Television Featuring: Star Trek for not saying where it came from. Usually wikis has a scrollbar to choose things such as "I got this from another wiki/media page", or whatever, but I don't see one on here. :So, yeah, that's where I got it from. Actually I have a copy of the video but it would just be easier to check that off, as I just downloaded it on the computer here (from another wiki that I originally put the article up on, which there IS a link to that in the article itself) and then sent it to this wiki, as the scanner bit the dust so I can't just rescan the video cover and say I took the picture myself, unfortunately. :Darrylb500 04:08, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Moved from User talk:Archduk3 Moving this here so it's easier to follow. The problem isn't that we need what other site you got the image from, it's that we need the copyright information from the video, as in who made this, and we need it in one of our copyright templates, like the one seen here. - 04:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so THAT'S why I didn't find it on there! :P :Ok, that's not a problem. By 'Source' though, is that where I say I swiped it from another wiki? I get all the other stuff and can easily fill that in. :Darrylb500 04:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the source would be a link to where you found it, though since it's a fairuse image it isn't required. - 05:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC)